Halfway Apart
by Smitten Kitty
Summary: Everything must come to an end. Main characters: Lance, Scott, Kitty, Jean. Death of a char.
1. Present Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own only my ideas blah blah blah. The characters belong to Marvel or whomever, just not me. Kapeesh? Authors Note: Very first fanfiction ever! Sorry if the story is shaky or poorly written, I've never attempted a fanfiction. Reviews are more than welcome! Constructive criticism is much needed!  
  
Things were easier now without a doubt. Kitty no longer had to worry about stupid Lance Alvers. He had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her after his latest attempt to smash her into a wall. It wasn't so much that she cared about him not caring about her, it was the sheer fact that he had chosen to live as a martyr for evil deeds. Lance made a better gynecologist than an evil villain. It was always so funny to watch him though. Whenever he was angry he gave the false impression of thinking about some reasonable way of dealing with the problem, but it always ended with ceiling tile on the ground and Lance with a stabbing headache. False impression, that's exactly what he was! One big, false impression. Of course this false impression came fully equipped with deep brown eyes, strong bone structure, and an implacable attitude that screamed obscurity in a frighteningly attractive way. Kitty grinned, thinking about him made her stomach feel empty and knotted, but in a painfully good way. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe there was something under the bad puns and foolishness.  
  
Lance closed his eyes, trying with his all to shut out the thunderous clamor traveling through the rotting ceiling. His head was spinning with thoughts about Kitty Pryde. He knew his loyalty to The Brotherhood was important, they were in a way his nonstandard second kin. That still was no rational justification for acting like a chauvinistic asshole to Kitty. She deserved far better than anything he could possibly offer. Saying they were two worlds apart would be the understatement of the century. Still in his twisted way of trying to protect her from his less endearing self, he always ended up trying to physically hurt her or her teammates. Lance's head began to throb; Kitty was like the bubonic plague. Whenever he thought about her, he couldn't stop. He continued being berated by images of her until her finally drifted into slumber. 


	2. Breaking the Ice

Disclaimer: I own only my original ideas. Companies that I am in no way associated with own the characters featured. Tada!  
  
Lance groggily sat up. His sleep had been haunted by dreams of Kitty. This couldn't go on any longer; today was the day he would do something about it. Getting out of bed early in the morning was easier than usual for him. Walking to his drawers, he fished out a somewhat clean black shirt and pulled it over his firmly sculpted chest and abs. Finding a pair of jeans laying haphazardly on the ground, he halfheartedly put them on along with his boots. He was out of the house in less than ten minutes. Protesting from his fellow roommates were shut out of his mind as he sped out of the driveway.  
  
Kitty was already wide-awake and fully dressed by the time Scott pulled the car around to give the young girl a ride to school. She bounded out the door towards the red sports vehicle and phased through side. As she buckled her seat belt as she tried to get comfortable, Scott looked longingly towards the front entrance.  
  
"She already got a ride to school Scott." Kitty's words quickly brought him back to reality.  
  
"With who Duncan? I don't understand what she sees in that brick head." Scott's ears turned several shades of red and Kitty could have sworn she saw a vein or two bulging in his forehead.  
  
"Actually she was picked up by the new cheerleader Samantha, she had promised to show her around school before classes started." Kitty breathed a sigh of relief as Scott's previously tense body relaxed a great deal.  
  
He nodded his head and pulled out onto the main road. The drive from then on was silent. "Like thanks for the ride Scott! I totally owe you!" Scott smiled and drove off to park his car.  
  
Kitty took a deep breath and held it for several seconds as she scanned the building. Breathing out, she walked at a steady pace into the building. She didn't know why, but she had a peculiar feeling that something was soon to happen. Turning the corner sharply she knew what the feeling had been about..  
  
"Watch where the hell you're going damnit!" Lance stumbled to return to his original stance as he looked down to see who had run into him. "Kitty."  
  
The word came so easily to him, and he was suddenly filled with remorse as he saw the brunette lying on her back looking straight into his eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like eons. Lance mumbled something under his breath and extended his hand out to Kitty.  
  
She gratefully took hold of it as he pulled her up with little effort. She knew she was supposed to let go of his hand now; she was after all no longer lying on the floor. He looked down at their interlocking hands and chuckled.  
  
"I didn't know you were into the whole hand holding thing."  
  
Embarrassed, she quickly retracted her hand from his, but only to have it taken back once more.  
  
"Kitty, I really need to talk to you, would you meet me at my jeep after school lets out? Promise not to rock the." Kitty cut him off before he could complete yet another horrendous pun.  
  
"Sure Lance, like I'll see you then." They parted ways, both stealing glances back. Once out of his view, Kitty erupted in a fit of giggles. She made it to her first class just in time; a second more and she would have been tardy. *********************************************************  
  
'I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.' She pondered the question throughout the entire day. Subconsciously she knew the answer all along.  
  
^^^Okay so there's the second chapter! Hopefully you all like it! Reviews are more than welcome! This being my first fanfiction I feel I could use all of the help given to me! Criticism is welcome so long as it is constructive. If you feel the need to say I'm an awful writer, fine. Every man his own. Thank you again for reading my story! 


	3. A Dangerous Path

Disclaimer: *singing* I own only my ideas! La de la de la! Please don't sue! La de la de la! Bee do bee do bee do bop bop!  
  
A/N: I've realized I have no true to life game plan when it comes to this story. So there's a chance some readers will be greatly disappointed in the outcome. Alright, I know the ending outcome, but you may be disappointed with the oncoming events! Also I can't tell you how sorry I am about the short chapters. I'm just trying to get the feel for a fanfiction!  
  
Lance jovially made his way through the hallway, anxious to meet Kitty. His mind had been through so many variations of how their meeting could go; he was ready to see what was really to come. "Lance! Wait up!" Lance whirled around to see who was trying to slow his progress to the front door.  
He was more than surprised to see the tall senior clad in his signature sunglasses coolly leaning up against a line of lockers. Lance glanced to either side of where he had stopped, as if to see who else was stalking him.  
"What is it Summers?" He warily moved closer to Scott, who ran his hand through his neatly gelled hair.  
"Oh it's nothing important," Lance scoffed at how casual Scott was. "I was just curious as to where you were in such a hurry to go."  
Rolling his eyes, Lance turned his back on Scott and pressed on towards the parking lot. Scott was in quick pursuit; he hadn't expected to be brushed off with so little deliberation. By the time he had reached the stairs leading out of the school, Lance was nowhere in sight.  
"Damnit! All I wanted to do was talk to him for a moment." Scott meandered back into the building pondering why exactly he had chased Lance. This would take a lot of effort on his part; his subconscious must really have it out for him.  
  
Kitty tapped her foot progressively against the warm asphalt; her impatience was budding deeper by the moment. School had been out for ten minutes, at the very least. The sun was out in it's fullest and beads of sweat began to trickle down her face. Legs becoming weary, Kitty concluded that Lance wasn't coming after all. Her lips turned down at the sides and her eyes found a comfortable spot upon her shoes to gaze at. Without hurry she parted from her spot alongside the out of date Jeep.  
"Kitty! Wait up! Please don't go!" She whipped around facing a panting Lance, although she tried not to, a slight smile played across her face.  
"Geez, Lance! Like I thought you had forgotten about me!" She snorted then casually flipped her hair out of her face.  
He flashed a devilish grin, "Nah, how could I forget about you pretty Kitty? Want to go someplace a little less, school-like to talk?" She nodded and they scrambled into the Jeep.  
"What about the park or something like that?" She leaned back in the seat, arms resting comfortably behind her head.  
"The park it is then." Lance started the engine and they were well on their way. The world had taken a sudden yet pleasant turn for the better. It was no longer filled with 'what ifs' and un-resolved problems. Simply sitting beside Kitty had a consoling settling force upon his tired psyche. Lance grinned childishly as he thought about how good it was to be with her. It was positively surreal.  
"Like Lance!!! Deer!" Lance twisted the steering wheel until it could turn no more. What followed, happened in dreamlike slow motion, the Jeep rolled over four times until settling on its side.  
  
Scott walked into the Institute with false poise and a seemingly flippant attitude. He stole a minute to just give himself a mental slap in the face. Why in blue hell had thoughts of Lance Alvers engaged his mind all day? He had tried to blame it on his brother like bond to Kitty, that he was in reality just looking out for her best interests. She was after all quite infatuated with the handsome senior and Lance was not the type of boy she needed to be courting. Something didn't click though; there was too much analyzing of Lance himself for that to be the true answer.  
"Oh hey Scott! I've been looking all over for you!" Jean brushed into the room with her prize-winning smile plastered upon her face.  
Scott shook himself out of his thoughts and returned the smile. "Oh I was just busy discussing my term paper with the Creative Writing Substitute. Nothing like a teacher mysteriously parting halfway through the year, leaving us to fend for ourselves against an un-experienced substitute."  
Jean airily laughed as they made their way to the dining room taking seats across from each other. She longingly gazed at him, he was everything she wanted.  
"Scott, I need to get something off my chest. Do you mind lending the time and the ear?" He looked at her pleading eyes, something was definitely up.  
"Alright Jean, I'm all yours." She visibly flinched at his remark. This was either going to be cake or terribly difficult.  
"So no interruptions, I just need to get it all out in the air." Scott nodded his head in agreement. "Scott, you know for the longest time we've had a special bond. It seems as if our relationship is beginning to fizzle, and it's nothing you've done. It's me and my stringing Duncan along. I've only been doing it because I'm afraid that if you and I get serious someone is bound to get hurt. So in short, I'm desperately sorry and I have decided that I do want to pursue a relationship with you."  
She gave a sigh of relief, searching for signs of resentment on Scott's face; Jean was flabbergasted to see he wasn't showing much emotion at all.  
"Thanks for coming to me with that, it took a lot of character and courage. A relationship would be great, just not at the present time." Scott rose from his seat and left the room.  
Jean sat silent and immobile, her mouth gaped open. This was nothing remotely close to what she had anticipated from him. Anger? Sure. Even Glee. Nothing had prepared her for the out of character response he had provided her with.  
Scott closed the door to his room, shaking his head in disbelief. What exactly had he just done? This is what he had waited for, this was The Golden Opportunity and he had let it skate right by without second thought. With no thought for that matter. What had gotten into him? It was at that very moment that he knew what had gotten into him. Lance Alvers.  
  
A/N: Wow thank you Orli my wonderful muse for finally supplying me with substantial inspiration! Please review, I'm more than pleased to hear what ideas or comments you have! Thanks for reading, and expect more! 


	4. Romancing the Weather

'Hey party in my eye socket and everyone's invited!' ~Xander (Btvs) Disclaimer: Gah! I didn't realize how degrading it was having to write a disclaimer EVERY flippin' time I post a new chapter! Alright so not degrading to me personally, but it makes me feel like the people who are reading this need to be reassured that I only own my ideas. Like your ignorant or something. Pashh! Right. So sorry for the rant, I own only my ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A/N: Alright, I admit. I have absolutely no clue where I'm going with the story. Inspiration hasn't been completely ample. So if you think you know what's to come, you're more than likely wrong. Unless you somehow think like me. *shudders* Enjoy!  
  
The Jeep lie in ruins on its side, steaming from a combination of the drizzle and the steaming parts. Lance sat dejectedly on the side of the road with his head on his knees. There was a sudden sound similar to that of someone running there nails down a chalkboard, followed by the unmistakable noise of a large piece of metal hitting the ground.  
"Look at the bright side, at least we're both still alive and in one piece! Err, two pieces that is. Right?" Lance looked up to where Kitty was standing, he couldn't help but grin. Her hair was plastered onto her face from the rain and her clothes we're muddy, but she still had a glow about her.  
"Two pieces huh? How exactly do you figure that?" He stood up and walked over to her, gently placing his hands around her waist.  
"Well, like you know. Since there are two of us there are two pieces! If there was only one piece well." She giggled, "I guess we'd be in even more of a mess than we're already faced with!"  
His smile soured, realizing that they were in fact, in a mess. The park was quite far from where either of them lived, and they were completely off the beaten path. The rain began easing out of the drizzle, and into more of a downpour.  
"We should start walking and try to find someplace dry to stay until we can get a ride back to Bayville." They slowly began their tread up the hill, the elements impairing their progress significantly.  
Kitty shielded her eyes from the storm. How ironic the first time she and Lance had been alone together post their fight, all hell would break loose. She couldn't help but shiver at the bad omen. Maybe everyone was right about her and Lance, maybe it wasn't a good idea to begin with. If it weren't for her being able to phase them both out of the Jeep, they would both be seriously injured. It wouldn't have been surprising if it had ended in death, for ordinary humans at least. She pushed the pessimistic thoughts as far out of her mind as possible. A little rain and the lectures of her friends weren't enough to stop her from following her heart.  
"Scott!" Lance quickly glanced at her; the statement had caught him off guard. "What I mean is, we can call Scott as soon as we find a phone. I'm sure he'd pick us up!"  
Lance unintentionally groaned, causing Kitty to skeptically glare at him. "What's wrong? Do you have a better plan?" she blushed and gazed towards the blacktop, "I didn't mean to get snippy, it's just I'm soaking to the bone and I'm starving."  
He put his hands up in mock defense, "Easy there kitten, I know what you mean!" She couldn't help but beam at his antics, he was so infectious. "All I'm saying is, Summers was acting slightly abnormal today. Instead of threatening me as usual, he was all puppy dog eyes and suspicious."  
Kitty cocked her head to the side and burst out laughing. "Scott? Puppy-dog-eyes? Towards you?!?!" She held her stomach acting as if her sides were about to literally split open. "Please Lance. Sure you are extremely attractive and the bad boy persona is a major turn on, I'll give you that. I just can't believe your hinting at scooter, well, you know. Being infatuated with you!" She continued laughing until the tapping of Lances foot cued her in.  
He stood with his arms on his hips, and a slight crimson shade was apparent on his cheeks. "I was not implying that Scott, was coming onto me! I was making a point to say he wasn't acting like his anal retentive self. Sheesh, who knew you'd have your mind in the gutter next to a Bette Midler concert."  
She again broke out in hysterics, tears welling in her eyes. "Lance. Stop!. Seriously!. I, oooh, hehehe, I can't take it! *snort* ooh hoo! Hehehe, oh lord. tehehe."  
"Gah..! C'mere you little brat!" Lance tackled her onto the wet asphalt much to her dismay. There they laid and laughed until they we're both in tears.  
  
Scott stretched out on his bed and kicked his shoes off. Today had been quite a trial, in more ways than one. He couldn't help but wonder why important events all came at one time. It was either famine or feast; there was no happy medium when it came to his life. There had to be a feasible explanation to his sundry emotions. He knew he didn't have a so called 'thing' for the leader of the Brotherhood. He was well aware though, that there was presently something that was drawing him to Lance. His head ached whenever he tried to sort everything out. Sleep would do him a world of good right now. Sleep it was.  
Scott had fallen into a deep slumber sooner than expected. So deep that he didn't notice someone creeping into his sleeping quarters.  
  
A/N: Alright, that's it for this chapter. I think I want to hold the rest off for the next. Give me some time to sort everything out. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are more than welcome! 


	5. Shifty Eyes

Goddamn Orli, of all the times to inspire my writing, he bites me in the ass at 4:45.. Oh well, he brought me a wild one!  
  
~Disclaimer: I own only me, Orli, and the bizarre ideas that come out of my mind. Don't sue please. I think I would have a terrible time restraining myself from impaling you with a spork if you did.( Thanks!  
  
Jean couldn't control herself; she had been fidgeting all day long. It was like she didn't have any control over her body anymore. Not once in her entire life had she been turned down in such a casual way. This alone made her uncomfortable, not to mention the person doing the turning down had been eagerly trying to court her for some time. Absentmindedly she began twirling her hair and swinging her feet.  
"Jean!" Startled she was brought back to reality by Evan's ranting about her kicking him for the last five minutes. She murmured her apologies and rose from her seat, making a beeline for Scott's room. Realizing it for the first time, Jean had the grounding sensation that could only have been brought on by her most topical revelation. Not everything was going to be awarded to her with the nuts already picked off. There were times when she would genuinely have to win whatever it was she wanted. Lest that be the affections of one very out of character Scott Summers, or anything else that posed an obstacle to her contentment.  
Abruptly she stopped, reaching out she lightly tapped on Scott's door. "Who, who is it?" The inquiry came hurriedly and in a startled manner.  
"Scott, it's me, Jean. I was curious as to whether or not we could, well, have a bit of a discussion?" There was an awkward silence followed by a muffled squeak and rustling. Jean stepped several feet back from the door, wanting nothing more than to probe Scott's mind to see exactly what was going on in there. Her morals got the better of her, so she resulted to silently waiting for a reply.  
"Yes, yes, Jean. Well right now isn't a prime moment for an exchange of words. If you would now, please excuse me so I may go about my business."  
Jean's face contorted with a mixture of disgust and confusion as she hastily made her approach down the stairs, and far from his room. This was the final straw in a large pile of straws. There was definitely something awry, and it was making a disturbing impression on Scott.  
  
She had made the mistake of underestimating Kitty Pryde, this time she was careful not to make the same blunder. Had she of known the young girl who habitually was air-headed and a bit on the ditzy side, would act as quickly as she did phasing the two out of the Jeep. This would not be a problem at the present time. Her half-baked scheme of posing as a deer had gone perfectly as planned, up until that moment. This time, her eyes would stay focused on the prize. Anything that came in her way would have hell to pay. Poor Scott Summers had done just that.  
  
"Lance! Guess we'll have to find a ride elsewhere." Kitty placed the  
pay phone back onto the receiver, walking out of the booth looking  
dispirited.  
"Oh well I guess, I really didn't want to ride all the way back with  
shades any who." He flashed a smile in her direction and she practically  
melted.  
For some unknown reason, that boy had aphrodisiac like effects on her.  
Whenever he cracked a smile her heart faltered from its usual rhythm.  
"Uhhh, Kitty," Lance stood awkwardly scratching the back of his head,  
"Are you going to answer that?"  
"Huh?" The blank love struck gaze slipped off her face as soon as she  
realized what he meant. She ran back into the telephone booth and picked  
up the phone.  
"Um, like, hello?" She cautiously held the phone to her ear as if it  
was about to detonate.  
"Kitty! It's me, Jean!"  
Kitty sighed in relief, but her suspicions were once again raised at the  
out of breath and urgency ringing in the voice of the speaker on the  
other end of the telephone.  
"Jean? What's wrong? What is it?"  
Jean swallowed hard and took a deep breath before answering. "I'm on my  
way to get you and Lance. Something is horribly wrong with Scott, I can't  
talk any longer, be in clear view and ready to be picked up. See you  
soon."  
There was the familiar clink on the other end. Kitty carefully sat the phone down for a second time, and walked out of the booth in utter bewilderment. Lance studied her face for a brief moment, trying with all his might to pick up some sense of what was going on. Realizing this Kitty, grabbed his hand and looked up into his eyes.  
"Whelp Lance, we have ourselves a ride, but." she paused for a dramatic affect, then deciding this was neither the time nor the place, continued. "Something is up with Scott and Jean sounded like uber worried. Guess something's wrong."  
They stood hand in hand awaiting their ride back to town. Both completely perplexed by the state of affairs.  
  
A/N: Alright! Two chapters in one night! Thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are more than welcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Hold Me

"Now a question of etiquette as I pass, do I give them the ass? Or do I give them the crotch?" ~Tyler Dirten (Fight Club) A/N: Oh I'm so sorry! I have come down with a sudden case of the mushy- fluffies! Blame it one the time I suppose (3:07 am). It will eventually get less sappy, I promise! *grins evilly at Ariel* *Disclaimer: I own only my ideas, and sometimes I have trouble remembering if I really own those. Then I remember that I really do own my ideas and although there's probably some way the government can take those, they'll have a hell of a job getting them. So don't be like the stupid woman who drove with coffee between her knees and failed to realize it was hot, therefore winning millions in court. I would have to gauge out your irises with a blunt rusty safety pin. Thanks!  
  
The atmosphere in the car was extremely tense. Jean's eyes were solely focused on the road ahead of her. While her mind raced about, the car didn't keep the steadiest path. One glance at Lance, and this was more than apparent.  
Noticing the nauseous look painted upon his face, Kitty's heart sunk a bit. Realizing how fragile he really could be. This boy, the one boy who acted out with such violence and hate, was nothing more than just that. He no longer had the façade to protect him; there was no need when no one was seemingly paying attention. Without warning Kitty was bombarded with emotions. She had unknowingly played upon all that Lance Alvers had attempted to become. With no thought at all she had disregarded his feelings, selfishly treated him like he was 'just a hood'. Her eyes welled with tears and she gallantly tried to repress a sob. How could she have been so superficial and vapid? Kitty hadn't realized just how much he actually meant to her until this very moment. He was everything to her. There was nothing he hadn't done to try and impress her, or be what he thought she needed or wanted him to be. There was nothing about her that was worthy of him. This made her choke up a considerable amount more.  
Lance's eyes were fixated on the bleak surroundings outside of the semi-tinted glass. He would have given his left nut for the swerving to end. Or at least for a handful of Dramamine. If it weren't for Kitty sitting next to him, the door would have been open, and he would have gladly rolled out onto the wet road.  
"You know we still haven't had our talk yet," Lance turned and came face to face with Kitty, tears running freely and a look of pure sorrow included. "Kitty?"  
Kitty looked down to the floor of the car, she couldn't look him in the eyes. "Lance. I-I-I, I didn't re-realize. *sniff* How, ba-ba-badly I've treated you. I don't deserve what you have to off-off-offer. I'm sa sa so sorry that I let you down." She let out a meek whimper and continued gazing at the upholstery.  
A warm hand firmly grasped Kitty's own small hand. Looking up, she met eyes with Lance who had lovable smile, beaming from cheek to cheek. Knowingly, Kitty wiped her eyes with her free hand, and returned the grin.  
"First thing you need to learn kid, is that I decide who is worthy of my time and emotions. As fun as it is to play God, you don't get a choice in this matter. Sorry kitten, I may be a hood, but I'm a hood with some sense about me."  
With that, Kitty threw herself into his arms, as much as you can throw yourself in a car. He embraced her and it came as if it were second nature. Everything felt so right.  
The car came to a sudden halt and all of the doors flew open. Jean sprang out of the vehicle and stormed onto the Institute grounds. Lance and Kitty slowly made their way out and followed Jean's example.  
She flung open the doors and made her way past any and all that was going on in the rooms she went by. Her intentions were dead set. Nothing would come between her and finding Scott.  
Together, Lance and Kitty walked into the mansion. Several heads turned to their direction, obviously puzzled by the wet and muddy couple. With all of the excitement they had forgotten about their current state of clothing. Lance turned to Evan, preparing to ask him which direction Jean had gone but was cut short.  
"Up to Scott's room." Lance and Kitty continued on towards her. "Hey! Why is everyone acting so weird?!?!"  
Finally reaching Scott's bedroom door, Jean turned the knob and shoved. There was no resistance, no lock, and no preparation for the scene that lay sprawled out in front of her.  
"Jean!" Kitty and Lance finally had caught up with her, though both were panting and out of breath. Kitty raised her eyebrow at Jeans vacant expression. Lance wanted to catch a glimpse for himself, peering into the poorly lit room, he saw what she had seen.  
  
A/N: Alright! Wow! Six chapters! I'm actually proud of myself! Okay I'll admit, I'm actually enjoying writing this. Please, please review! I love hearing what you think and any suggestions you have! 


	7. Into the Arms of Death

* "I know exactly what goes on. When everything you'll get is everything that you wanted, princess, which would you prefer? My finger on the trigger or me face down across your floor? (Just so long as this thing's loaded.)"- Taking Back Sunday  
  
Disclaimer: Orli said he'd give me a cookie if I denied owning the characters in the story. So I deny ownership. If I did own them we'd be in for some real fun.. Orli says I'm getting off topic; I only get half a cookie. (So he thinks. Bwahaha!)  
  
*A/N: This chapter is somewhat graphic and vaguely depicts a murder scene. It nothing truly grotesque, but I thought It was appropriate to stick a little warning in beforehand.  
  
The color in Kitty's face quickly drained as she peered into the dim room. Never had she seen such an unsettling array of grotesque monuments. The mangled body lay strewn in a rather unnatural position, arms and legs seemingly in every other direction.  
"He's dead." Jean coldly stated what the other two had already figured out for themselves.  
A shudder emitted from Lance's body and echoed through the dense silence. In one sweep he brought Kitty into his arms, letting her bury her face deep into his chest. He could feel the hot tears penetrating through his already damp shirt. He strengthened his grasp on her, wanting to protect her from the brutal scene that was laid so repugnantly in front of them. Nothing had prepared the trio for this upon their arrival. It was obvious a fight had broken out in the time that they had been gone. Jean bowed her head in shock and despair, not wanting to seem disrespectful. Had the other two known what relief had swept over her once she saw the body lying in the room. In a way she was ashamed that she actually had a sense of happiness in this tragedy, but she was more reassured than anything.  
Kitty had released herself from Lance's embrace and had slowly made her way into the room. Turning on the light switch, she was even more horrified. Blood dotted the fresh beige carpet, and a bowed and distorted wire coat hanger lay several feet from the cadaver. She bent down over the coat hanger to get a closer look. It was obvious was roll it had played in the slaughter. Lance placed his hand upon her shoulder as she came back onto her feet. "There's the murder weapon. Where's the contract killer?" Kitty shuddered. This thought hadn't occurred to her yet. There was a high quality chance that the person or thing that had done this, could very well still be on the premises. "She's right, whatever is responsible is almost certainly still here. This wasn't a planned job, they haven't gotten what the want I'm guessing." With that the three walked out of the room, flipping off the lights and gently shutting the door. "Hey! Hey! Let me out! Please! Let me out!" The three turned in horror to the bathroom closet only several yards down the hall. The muffled screams had broken the surrealism surrounding them. "Scott? Oh it's Scott!" Jean was giddy. She ran to the closet and flung the door open, an obviously weary Scott fell out. Jean knelt beside him and then held him tightly.  
"Oh Scott I was so frightened that it was you in that room. I'm ashamed to say I was happy to find out it Evan."  
A look of loathing took hold of Lance's face. Looking at Kitty, it was apparent of her sentiments as well. Scott looked no happier.  
"Jean. As happy as I am to see you also. How could you possibly say you were happy to see Evan dead? That's disgusting." Jean's eyes began to tear and she quickly made an effort to brush the droplets away.  
"Scott, I-I.. I didn't mean it in that way. I'm in shock; I'm overwhelmed, choosing proper wording isn't my top priority right now. I'm sorry. I'm just happy the person I care most deeply about is safe and well."  
Scott's gaze softened and he returned his arms around Jean. "Alright as sentimental and touching as this all is, we need to cut the bull crap and prioritize here." Everyone turned to Lance who had taken the brief interlude to sort out the situation. "Kitty and I will go search the downstairs. Scott, you and Jean finish searching up here."  
"Oh!" Kitty sprang up, hand waving in the air. Everyone turned to her looking in puzzlement. "Lance, remember when we were following Jean up here?" He nodded his head and began thinking.  
"Well we talked to Evan." She waited for what she had just said to sink in with her teammates. Suddenly their faces all brightened with the impact of her statement.  
"Kitty, this is why you rock my world." She giggled at his lame attempt, punning wasn't his strong suit.  
"Alright team, let's split off, meet back here in 15 minutes." Scott re-assumed his role as team leader. Then it hit him. He wasn't infatuated with Alvers. He had lost control of his title. Suddenly falling out of his normal leadership had brought this all on. Lance was everything he wanted to be. Rebellious, free, a respected and well-liked leader. It was nothing more than wanting to emulate him. Scott felt relieved, but somewhat disconnected. He decided to put his feelings aside and handle the task at hand.  
The four had separated and went their two separate ways. The sun had set, and it was more than appropriate.  
  
A/N: Alright this was something completely different for me. Sorry if it wasn't Academy Award worthy. I thought it would be beneficial as a new writer to try something that I'm not accustomed to. Which is basically this entire story, but hey. Hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it! Please Review! I can't tell you how much it helps! 


	8. Open to the New

"I hated 'em too. It was like a teddy bear prom" ~Harrison Ford about  
Ewoks  
  
Disclaimer: Orli thinks this is rubbish. We don't own any of the featured characters. We do not own K.F.C. nor do we own rights to any other thing that we do not own rights to. I do, however, own you! Ha! Owned!  
  
A/N: Okay so this was getting a bit too Scooby Doo for my good taste. I'm planning on trying to salvage the romance edge it had prior to the slaying of one Evan Daniels. Then again how often do you get to kill someone with a wire clothes hanger? Like I said, I'm hoping to get as far away from the bad mystery sub plot and work on something that I can handle without it turning totally cornball. Thanks for sticking with me! I will make sure there's a resolution to that plot twist though, no hangies for this story!  
  
"Riff raff, street rat. I don't buy that, if only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No siree, they'll find out, there's so much more… To me."  
Kitty looked in awe as Lance randomly belted out the Aladdin tune. She was completely mystified, not only was Lance a superb singer, but he must have seen a Disney movie somewhere along the way. The latter realization frightened her a wee bit.  
"Did you see the way shades was eyeing me back there?" Lance quivered his lower lip while looking earnestly at Kitty feigning a weak impression of Scott.  
"Oh smoldering gaze! I want you Lance! I, Scott Summers, declare my love for thee! You brooding hunk of man meat!" Kitty had fully recovered from the little fright back in the hallway. She giggled wholeheartedly and Lance did the same.  
Lance spun around pressing Kitty into the wall. "I hope Summers really does has it bad for me, because the sentiment is more than mutual." Lance grinned his signature devilish smile. His attempt to keep a straight face was quickly shattered at Kitty's look of indignation.  
"Don't say that…" Kitty quickly adopted a pout, "I must admit that I would prefer it if my boyfriend was strictly heterosexual."  
Lance beamed at the words that had graced his ears. Not in his entirety had he expected this to actually happen.  
"Boyfriend eh?" He leaned down and kissed her gently upon the forehead. "Lance, I would have anticipated more from a bad boy like yourself..." With that Kitty pulled Lance down to where his lips were in reach and passionately kissed him. This was going to be one relationship.  
  
"So do you think Lance is going to be safe with Kitty? Maybe I should have paired off with him, and you and Kitty should have gone together." Scott continued to drone on rolling over multiple scenarios that could leave Lance helpless and alone.  
Jean came to a sudden halt, and crossly folded her arms around her chest. It was several paces until Scott realized he was no longer walking beside someone. Turning around the look upon Jean's face made her feelings more than apparent.  
"Jean, what is it now? You haven't seemed happy since we left Lance, and, err, Kitty."  
Throwing her hands up in exasperation Jean started walking again, passing Scott. She then suddenly stopped and whipped around, coming excruciatingly close to Scott's face.  
"Jesus Scott! All you've talked about is Lance Alvers! I don't seem happy? Well hahaha! Imagine that! We just came upon Evan's mangled body not long ago, which in itself should be reason enough for me to seem 'unhappy'." Scott took a fair size step back; he hadn't expected the normally collected Jean to snap like this.  
"And another thing Summers" she now had her index finger in his face, "I exposed my true feelings to you. Something you have never truly done for me. Do you know what the response was? Of course you do, you after all were there! You acted as if nothing had happened; it was as if I had just told you we're out of whole grain cereal. You didn't give a rat's ass! All you seem to care about now is Lance Alvers!"  
Scott backed up as Jean pushed forward, throwing his hands up in defense. "Jean, it's nothing like tha…"  
"No Scott, it's exactly like that, I of all people would know, in case you've forgotten, telepath here. Let me key you in on a little secret Scotty boy…" Scott swallowed hard and leaned into the corner Jean had walked him into.  
"Lance Alvers has absolutely no interest in what you have to offer. He's quite content with his little Kitty-cat and she'll keep him satisfied in ways you can only fantasize about. So it looks like we've reached a point Scott, you're my equivalent."  
Scott looked at her in utter disbelief, a sadistic smile played about her face. "I can't have you, and you can't have Lance. Funny how you've ruined your chances with either of us. Then again the only thing standing in between you and Lance is a certain brunette, that and your penis. Word on the street is Lance isn't a fan of that type of thing, save his own that is."  
She turned away from the visibly shaken Scott and proceeded down the hallway on her own. Jean had finally found her voice. It was no longer that she had to let people walk all over Miss Everyone's friend.  
  
A/N: Thank you so very very much for sticking with me on this story. I know that there are some major loose ends that need tying up before this is all concluded. I promise I will get around to that, I just don't want to rush the story and make it completely half assed. Reviews and criticism are things that I desperately love, and I'm asking for. They really help inspire me and give me reason to write the rest of this story! Thanks again! 


	9. I See You

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any featured character. I'm just using them to parade about in the twisted story that I'm concocting, and we're all working for free!  
  
A/N: I must apologize for the last chapter. It was rather OOC, plus Lance and Kitty were a bit too blissful considering the circumstance. As I said, first story. Thank you Angel Priestess for all the help you've been giving me! You really made me look at some of the decisions being made in this fic. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed as well!  
  
Kitty and Lance sat in the place designated for the four to meet back up. The air surrounding them was tense and somber, with a slight hint of guilt. The two sat alone in silence, feeling regretful.  
"You know, I can't believe I let myself get that caught up in the moment. We were so disrespectful to Evan." Kitty bowed her head in shame.  
Lance looked at the manila wall in front of him, not knowing what words would make Kitty feel better. He didn't share her compunction; Evan had never tried to be anything more than a nuisance to him. Although that much was true, he was still guilt ridden that he didn't share her sense of compassion. Maybe he was right in the first place. They were too different to begin with; he would never feel like he was enough for her. This just helped prove his point.  
"Kitty, you shouldn't feel bad because of what you did. I'm sure Evan would have wanted you to be happy." She forced a grin at Lance's meek attempt.  
"Lance, you know just as well as I do what Evan would have wanted…" Lance cracked a smile, seeing her sense of humor was beginning to recover. "He would have wanted us all to be like, weeping openly and sharing what we remembered of him."  
Kitty stifled her giggle as Jean fast approached from the opposite end of the corridor. It was more than apparent that Scott wasn't going to appear behind her anytime soon.  
"C'mon you guys, lets go, Scott's in trouble." She was out of breath and didn't stop to wait for the couple to stand. They scuttled to their feet and broke into a fevered stride along side her.  
Scott sat hunched in the corner, unconscious and bound with dirty laundry. Mystique brushed off her hands, only half pleased with the job. Did no one buy rope anymore? It was to her advantage that the residents in the mansion we're slobs who evidently never did laundry. Bending down she traced the outline of his face with utmost care. Finally she had him, even though he hadn't consented. In time he would learn to acknowledge the bond the two shared. Of course she would have to leave town with him, even her own lackeys would realize that this was her weakness. She wasn't sure when her obsession had even started, it was all a hazy blur. The only thing she was sure of was the grip it had on her. He was constantly on her mind, occupying every crevice of her thoughts.  
Scott stirred from his violently induced slumber. Careful not to make Mystique aware that he was now fully conscious, he began working on the blouse tied securely around his wrists. Talk about a twist in reality, this was the last thing he had expected. Being tied up by dirty clothing in itself was laughable.  
"Scott!" she hissed his name with a saccharine undertone. "Don't fight it!" *Whack!* Mystique fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Above her limp body stood Lance with a mop over his shoulder.  
"You don't know how great that felt..." Lance chuckled. Jean ran over to where Scott was propped up and unbound him. She helped him to his feet and took a step back, gazing at him for a moment.  
"Scott, you, I'm. Scott I'm sorry about what I said earlier." "No I deserved it, and we have plenty of time to sort everything out, but Jean..." Scott put arm around her shoulder and led her several feet away from Lance and Kitty. "Can you not discuss some of the things you said to Lance, or Kitty for that matter?" Jean smiled, and nodded her head in agreement. "So can we take this heap of garbage and dump it? I'm getting hungry." Lance stood with one hand on the small of Kitty's back, the other supporting the comatose Mystique that was flung over his shoulder. "I don't know about dumping her, but I'm sure the county jail has an empty slot." Jean said as they began strolling down the stairs. "Who should we tell first about Evan? I think Ororo has the right to know foremost." "Good plan Kitty. Jean and I will head of and try to find her. You and Lance find the professor and do something with my stalker." They once again headed their separate ways. Only this time on a more contented note…  
  
A/N: Alright, there will be one more chapter to this story that should suffice. It will be more of a wrap up chapter than anything else. Expect Lancitty! Please review, criticism is extremely beneficial for me if I want to improve as a write! Thanks again! 


	10. Open Windows

Disclaimer: *sniff* The last disclaimer I'll ever have to write for this story! Well children for the tenth time… I own only my ideas  
  
"I have followed the paths of desire. Following smoke, remembering fire. The night is falling, the path is receding. I don't need to see it to know where it's leading." –October Project  
  
A/N: This chapter will serve as a basic wrap up to any and (hopefully) all loose ends. Thank you Orli! My gorgeous muse!  
  
Kitty rolled over, her small body becoming intertwined in the thin linen sheets. A faint yawn escaped her lips, and slowly her eyes opened. He looked so beautiful lying there beside her. She watched his bare chest rise and fall, dappled with sunlight from the open window, with pure content. She grinned; he looked so peaceful and innocent, a childish smile spread across his face. Careful not to wake him, she ran her fingers across his lips. It was the best feeling in the world, the true sense of belonging. Tenderly pulling the sheet from her body, she placed it over his resting form. Wary not to disturb him, she rose from the bed and walked over to the window.  
The floor creaked under her weight; the decrepit old house was starting to show all the abuse it had taken. Hoisting herself up, she gingerly sat upon the windowsill gazing out over what could be seen of the city. She spotted Scott's car parked at the local coffee shop, he as sitting at a small corner table across from Jean. The two had been working on resolving their issues for the past two years. Every Sunday morning they would meet at a quiet location and discuss anything and everything.  
Scott had resumed his position of alpha male at the Institute, thus forth returning him to his expected manner. He sat comfortably knowing that Mystique was in solitary confinement for a long time coming. His love life was less successful; he hadn't officially dated anyone for as long as anyone could remember. Kitty suspected several trysts though with some of the lesser-known student body, all being males. Although his first nature was nurturing and brother like, Scott could be very calculating. He knew who would breath a word of a one-night stand, and who wouldn't. In a way he was choosing his targets, Kitty felt it was a very shadowed way to live and had expressed this to him many times. Scott had inadvertently admitted to her that he was at the present time, unsure of where his sexual interest lied.  
Jean on the other hand had made a bargain with herself. She was to hold off any sort of romance until Scott came to terms and gave her a definite answer. On the exterior she was her usual A-crowd self, but inside she was a sea of unanswered questions and desires.  
Evan's funeral had come and gone with no interruptions. It was a surreal and disheartening event. The church was filled with friends of Evan, and all of his family members. The dress was rather casual, but the mood was overwrought. Even the Brotherhood was in attendance, though they chose to stand in the back of the room. Everyone was more than surprised when a certain Pietro Maximoff made his way to the center of the area and made a touching eulogy about his former rival.  
A strong arm wrapped itself around Kitty's abdomen, and a soft kiss was placed upon her head.  
"Gazing at the beauty of my front lawn?" Kitty turned to face him. His hair was awry, but he still looked utterly handsome.  
"Nope, just thinking about how wonderful it is to be me." "And why is it so wonderful to be you Ms. Pryde?"  
She smiled warmly at him, standing up against his partially clothed body. "Because I get to wake up with you beside me, every single morning."  
  
A/N: Alright! I realize the chapters in this story were in fact rather short. I'm just really estatic that I got through my first story! This has never happened before! Thank you ever so much to everyone who read this and reviewed it! It means so much to me and I really hope you enjoyed it! Much much love to Ariel my wonderful beta reader, and to Angel Priestess who really helped support me on this 'project'. Thanks again! (Oh and please review the last chapter, I really do love reading what you have to say!) 


End file.
